There are some apparatuses used to measure the foot dimension. The Yeti™ 3D Foot Scanner as shown in FIG. 1, sold by the Vorum research corporation in U.S.A. There are eight high resolution cameras and four laser projectors used to define the foot dimensions. The advantage of the apparatus is it can rapidly get the foot measurements within four seconds and the tolerance is within 0.5 mm. The disadvantage of the apparatus is too expensive and it's suitable for research lab to use. Because the hardware and the software of the apparatus cost more than one hundred thousand US$ dollars, it's not suitable for retail sales or shops or mail order to be used to help consumers finding the suitable shoes.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to disclose a new low-cost apparatus of 3-D foot contour measurement to satisfy the consumer with finding suitable shoes in the retail sales or shops or via mail order.